Red Ruby Engagement Ring In The Rain
by mentalistfan2312
Summary: Jane proposes to Lisbon! But things don't go exactly as planned. It's romantic and sweet in the end I promise!:-) Thank you for all the people following me and my story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!:-) Enjoy guys!


Chapter 2

Ruby Red Engagement Ring In The Rain

"So where are we going?" said Lisbon with anticipation. "It's a surprise!" said Jane. And a surprise it would be indeed. He was taking her to their favorite Italian restaurant, the same restaurant where they had their first date. Jane reserved a table, he called it _their _table, which was in the back and he had it lit with candles and rose petals with a bottle of their favorite champagne. And after their dinner, they would go for a romantic moonlit walk on the beach and he would propose to her on the sand, in front of the crashing waves. Just picturing it made his heart beat fast and his palms sweat. He had never been so nervous in his whole life, other than when he proposed to his first wife Angela, but this was different. Lisbon made him feel things that he thought he could never feel with any other woman, besides Angela. Lisbon changed Jane in a good way and he was very grateful.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Jane got out of the car and went to the other side to open the door for Lisbon like a gentleman and he linked her arm in his and they went inside. "I can't believe we are at the exact same restaurant that we were on our first date. This must be a special occasion!" Lisbon said with a smile. "It is my dear", said Jane. He then took her hand and kissed the top of it. Lisbon blushed and looked at him with those green emerald eyes and gently locked lips with Jane. They walked up to the host and Jane told the host of the reservations. He saw the host look down at the piece of paper and the host looked at Jane and said, "I'm sorry Mr Jane it seems that we have lost your reservation." Jane angrily said, "You have got to be kidding me! I made those reservations 2 weeks in advance! How the hell did you lose a reservation that was made in advance?!" "Let me check with the manager ok Mr Jane?", replied the host. "Yeah you go do that!", said Jane. He then turned to Lisbon and just looked at her with sadness. "I am so sorry Teresa, tonight was supposed to be a special night and it's ruined with these stupid people!" Lisbon then took Jane's hand and said, "It's ok Patrick, you're very sweet for doing this but the truth is is that as long as I'm with you nothing else matters." "You're amazing you know that", said Jane looking into her deep emerald eyes. He then kissed her forehead and turned to see that the host came back with the manager right behind him. "Mr Jane, I cannot tell you how sorry we are that we lost your reservation, but let us serve you on the house. You don't have to pay a single penny, your dinner will be on us tonight." "I appreciate that sir, but I'm afraid sitting at a table eating over priced steak and drinking really expensive wine isn't going to be in the cards for us tonight." Lisbon's jaw dropped, "Patrick, are you kidding me right now?" "It's ok Teresa, I have something much better planned for us tonight. It will make up for what happened I promise." He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips and he made her weak in the knees like he always does. "Ok Patrick, I will take your word for it. But if this doesn't make up for what happened at the restaurant I might punch you in the nose." "You never change do you Teresa?", Jane said with a smirk. "I may be your girlfriend but I'm still a cop got it." "Yes ma'am." And with that, Jane took her hand and they walked out to the car and they were on our way to the beach for the second surprise.

Jane pulls up to New Brighton Beach near Sacramento and sits in the parking lot and he, all of a sudden, becomes really nervous. Lisbon takes Jane's hand and says, "Are you ok?" Jane sees her hand in his and the feelings of nervousness drift away. "Never better my dear Teresa." He kisses her and they get out of the car and walk across the beach hand in hand. The moon is full and there is a light breeze and Jane wraps his arms around Lisbon and they hold each other close and Jane thinks to himself that things couldn't get any better. Then suddenly, a drop of rain hits his cheek. "Oh no, come on! Really?" "Patrick, it's just a little rain, you're freaking out over nothing", said Lisbon. "No, Teresa it's not nothing. Tonight was supposed to be a special night." "I know you told me that already." "No, I mean tonight was supposed to be _really really special_." As Jane said this he approached Lisbon and got down on one knee. "Teresa Lisbon, I am so in love with you. And everyday is so much better when I'm with you. I told you that I'm always going to save you no matter what, but the truth is you saved me. For 10 years, I have been seeking out revenge against the monster that killed Angela and Charlotte and you helped me through that. You could have given up at any time but you didn't. And I want to thank you for that. When Red John died, a part of me did too. But in a good way. Because I am no longer dark, I am no longer sad. For the first time in my life since Angela and Charlotte were taken from me, I am the happiest I have ever been. And it's all because of you. Now I have just one question for you: will you do me the honor of being Mrs Teresa Jane?" With tears in her eyes and the rain pouring down hard, Lisbon looked at the ring, a three stone white gold ring with a ruby in the center and diamonds on the sides, and looked at Jane and said the one word he has been waiting to hear for so long, "Yes! I will be your wife Patrick Jane!" Jane's eyes started getting misty and got up and put the ring on her finger and put his hands on both of her cheeks and kissed her like she has never been kissed before. She responds by wrapping her arms around his neck. The rain is pouring even harder now and they don't care. It's just him and her and their storybook romance is just beginning.


End file.
